In a system in which pieces of software cooperate with one another, a piece of software is updated, thereby generating an abnormality in an operation of a piece of software serving as a cooperation destination, in some cases. Here, in a case of managing all the pieces of software of the system, a manager is able to freely analyze log information and performance information of each of the pieces of software. Therefore, it is possible to detect generation of an abnormality and to detect a cause of the generation of the abnormality.
Related technologies are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-115751, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-086516, International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2013171944, and Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2016-507115.